


南无阿弥陀佛

by JiuShaoYe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 和尚攻x神龙受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuShaoYe/pseuds/JiuShaoYe
Summary: 佛能爱众生独独不能爱一人，神也是。可惜他们都犯了戒。和尚攻x神龙受私设众多





	1. 第一章

01   
　　封落第一次见到伽元时，正在大口吃肉喝酒。  
　　客栈里进来一个和尚，一身月白僧袍。  
　　然后封落目睹了那和尚，仅用须臾便降服了一只妖，一只千年道行的狐妖。  
　　狐妖在天子脚下作乱着实令许多除妖人头疼。封落最喜欢游山玩水打抱不平，即便这事情远远轮不上他出手。  
　　前些日子他游历至此想去拜会这里的镇守真龙，路上听闻百姓传言狐妖作乱，便想着先解决了这事。  
　　哪知有人先他一步。  
　　那妖被他降得服服帖帖，和尚四平八稳地迈出步子离开客栈，末了回头看了一眼。  
　　四目相对，封落在内心惊叹一句，好一个俊俏的和尚！  
　　鼻梁挺秀，眉目悲悯，的确是一副极好的皮囊。  
　　他有一双透亮的，极黑的眼眸，眼底蕴着沉静，只看封落一眼，封落就觉得自己的燥意褪去了。  
　　他仿佛看着自己，又仿佛透过自己看着众生。  
　　那是一种悲悯，视世间万物同质同物，自然也不会对自己生出一点特别的目光来。  
　　封落眼观鼻，鼻观心，伸手去拿那杯凉了的茶。  
　　那月白的衣角倏忽便飘然远去了。


	2. 第二章

02  
　　九天上的神龙，从来都是高傲的。即使你在封落身上找不到一星半点的盛气凌人，但那举手投足间流露出的矜贵和天生的傲气却难以掩埋。  
　　但这都不影响封落是个潇洒快意不拘小节又好打抱不平的人。用狐朋狗友的话来说，他身上常有着过剩的正义和好奇心，不与天上的其他神相似。  
　　上古神龙一脉到了他，连亲缘都惨淡了。  
　　于是他更肆无忌惮，流连人间，捉妖降魔甚至下至帮碌碌凡人解决鸡毛蒜皮的小事，只要他乐意他也是干的。  
　　封落眉眼中自带风流，又时常会笑一笑，天上地下从不缺追随者，可他却更喜一人独行。他内心总有一豆烛火微微颤动着，又像隔着雾看不清，第一次梦到烛火，不久他和朋友——一个比他还高傲孤冷却五彩斑斓的鸟一起被邀至西天听佛讲经，他听得很是无聊昏昏欲睡。挨到终于结束，佛打他面前走过，对他说了四个字：“缘劫将至。”  
　　此后他寻遍天地只为找到那种似曾相识的熟悉感。在天上打了几转，在人间流连数年，他再没梦到过那个梦，也丝毫没有头绪，若不是那天那一面，这话早被他忘了。  
　　如果那天之前他还能勉强理解佛是在提醒他天劫将至，可那一面那一眼的熟悉感，他的心立刻如擂鼓般跳动了一下，那天晚上他又梦到了那闪烁烛火，昏黄的光扑到了一个人的眼睫上，满目沉静。  
　　那人沐浴在光里诵经。


	3. 第三章

03  
　　醒来之后他立刻去找那个和尚。  
　　和尚捉了大妖，轰动整个京城，找自然是好找的。  
　　封落到了的时候，那人正拒绝了天子的奖赏，稳步走来，对沿路的议论仿佛充耳不闻。  
　　封落看着那人一脸清淡无欲求的模样，觉得那股熟悉感更盛。  
　　他在远处跟着和尚一直走，一直出了城，那人向城外的破庙走去，他仍然跟着。  
　　和尚停了下来，身形不动，佛珠古朴，僧衣不染纤尘。  
　　“为何一直跟着。”  
　　果然早就被发现了，封落跳出来，金丝带绑的头发在空中甩出弧度。  
　　他挑了挑眉，笑起来：“因为想跟着。”  
　　和尚背对着他，封落看不清他的表情，不过他猜，应该是不那么好看的，想到这他的心情更舒畅了。  
　　那人的背影仅停顿了片刻就继续向那破庙走去，封落继续笑嘻嘻地跟着。  
　　进了庙，他看着那和尚将四周收拾干净，有时忍不住上去搭把手，便会收获那人不悲不喜的一眼，他心里不喜欢那种眼神，仿佛看人神鬼怪都是看一物，便十倍地看回去。  
　　待那和尚收拾完了，坐定开始诵经，声音很轻很低。  
　　封落无聊便开始有一搭没一搭地和他说话。  
　　“和尚，你打哪儿来？”  
　　“你这次是要回你的寺里？还是去哪？继续降妖？”  
　　“我总叫你和尚和尚地好像不太好，诶，你叫什么？”  
　　一连几问，回应他的是纹丝未动的眼波，和一个轮廓挺秀的侧脸。  
　　封落叹口气，觉得无聊翻身上床想要休息，就听耳边诵经声停了片刻。  
　　诵经的僧人吐出两个字：“伽元。”  
　　声音似钟被撞了一声，破除了满室的静谧。  
　　封落深深地看了他一眼，片刻又笑起来，笑得眉眼弯弯：“伽元，是个好名字。”  
　


	4. 第四章

04  
　　和尚一直静坐诵经直到深夜，待封落悠悠醒来便看见那如豆的灯火，摇摇晃晃，屋里诵经的声音也低了不少。  
　　他转过头去，看着那微弱的光罩住和尚月白的衣袍，模糊了他的五官。  
　　仿佛昨日梦境再现，他定定看了很久，也沉默了很久。  
　　然后不知当下有什么驱使着他，他鬼使神差地说了一句：  
　“和尚，我的缘劫到了。”  
　　“嗯。”   
　　封落睁大了眼睛，惊讶神情毫无保留地浮现在那张绝好皮囊上。  
　　他急忙下床走到和尚身边站定。  
　　就那么静静地看着他诵经。  
　　任凭屋外寒风呼啸，狂卷落叶，屋内一簇灯火颤动，诵经声绵绵不绝。  
　　竟带来一丝温暖安定的感觉。  
　　封落身上的黑色衣袍似乎都被暖意浸透了。  
　　封落沉默地看了一会儿，知那人正在全神贯注，便自己动手剪了剪烛花。  
　　随着烛火再次轻轻一颤，诵经声悄无声息地落下来。  
　　封落低下头再次看到那人的眼。  
　　透亮，沉静，眼底有烧着的烛火和自己的脸。


	5. 第五章

05  
　　和尚诵经完毕后又专心打坐，那一眼仿佛像一潭秋水里投进了一颗石子，泛起了涟漪，可水面很快又恢复平静。  
　　封落自认毫无佛根又不想打扰他静修，在破庙里转了一圈之后就推开屋门，一脚踏进呼啸的风里，舒展筋骨。  
　　天已经完全黑下来了，四周静谧，偶有虫鸣。  
　　封落的心不仅静下来还很惬意。  
　　那是一种什么落地之后的舒爽，舒爽到他几乎想幻化真身上天啸一声。他也真的上天找那凤鸟第一时间告诉他自己找到一直找的那个人了。  
　　他说完，那鸟一如既往地冷哼一声不理他，他也不恼。  
　　走到门口，他跟那凤鸟摆摆手：“走啦，哥哥我跟那人睡觉去啦。”  
　　一记眼刀飞了过来。  
　　  
　　等到他从凤鸟那回来，推开庙门，和尚已经坐到了他的床上继续维持着他的打坐。  
　　看不出是在打坐还是休息了，不过封落想，八成是在打坐，和尚佛法高深几入臻化境，就算不吃不睡也不成问题。  
　　他回到自己的床边时发现一件厚的僧衣整齐地叠在那里。  
　　他不禁转头看向和尚。  
　　那人仍静静地坐在那里。  
　　“和尚！”封落披上那件僧衣走到他面前。  
　　那人睁开眼，净深的眼光落在自己身上，封落看到他的眼神颤了一下。  
　　“更深露重，御寒。”  
　　封落几乎笑出声来，他不信和尚看不出他的真身，不知道他也是个不吃不喝风吹不动雨打不透的人。  
　　于是他忍不住对着和尚说道：“和尚，你可真是慈悲。”语气里漏出笑意。  
　　然后他看见那平静的眉目皱起来，那双向来古井无波的眼睛甚至泄露出一丝不悦。  
　　那般鲜活的喜怒转瞬即逝。  
　　封落心中轻轻动了一下。  
　　不知是因为那目光投到他身上总算不是看穿的淡漠了，还是身上的僧衣太暖了一些。  
　　  
　　


	6. 第六章

06  
后半夜少有的困意来袭，封落披着僧衣沉沉睡去，自然不知那静水流深的眼眸注视了他多久。

　　封落这一觉睡得很沉很安稳，醒来的时候发现身上的僧衣换了种更为工整的方式盖在他身上。不用想也知道他是不可能越睡身上的僧袍越规矩的。

　　他抬眼看着已经收拾妥帖的和尚。

　　身上仍穿着那月白僧袍，薄薄的让人感觉是阵风都能吹透。

　　他正注视着窗外天光，脖颈上挂着那串佛珠。可往那一站，神情就像落了一层霜雪在眼睫，好一派天人之姿。

　　"和尚，我跟你一起上路怎么样？"

　　和尚转过头看着他不说话，封落只好又说。

　　"反正我也是闲人一个嘛，我看你出城还是要降妖，不如带上我一个，我修为也是不差的。怎么也不会拖你后腿"

　　何止不差，九天神龙，就算不是独一份但尊贵确实一等一的。

　　"为何？"

　　"你是问我为何知道你仍要去降妖？你这出城的方向沿路并无出名寺庙，倒是有一个出名的村子，还不是什么好名声。还是说，你不打算沿着这条路出城，也不打算救这可怜村民？"

　　和尚看着他轻轻叹口气，"一同上路吧。"

　　封落一路上就都有点得意。

　　仿佛他已经从这"一同上路吧"五个字里拆解出了很多和尚心里夸奖但说不出口的话。

　　他确实颇为灵慧，但一直不喜佛法也不喜和这些一张口就是艰深晦涩佛言的和尚相处。他总是不喜欢那看穿一切却无法感同身受的眼，或者一眼望穿让人觉得被窥探心思的眼。

　　不过眼前的人不一样，他的眼里比天光更净，比深渊更深。

　　那是含了对万物悲悯却仍能感受别人痛的心思纯净的人。是阅尽苦痛折磨喜乐，仍坚守不移的人。

　　不愧是一身佛骨的人。

　　他不禁想，若是这样一个人动了心，会是什么样。


	7. 第七章

07  
　　巫村原名吴村，去年不知惹了什么祸端村里的人一个一个接一个地死去，请了好些道士和尚也不得解，不过倒是点明了这些人不是死是都被养了蛊。  
　　这下更加人心惶惶，用尽各种招数仍然无法制止村里的人和想从村里逃出去的人一个个都被用来养蛊。  
　　事情传开连周围的村子也渐渐荒废，吴村也成了人们口中怖人的巫村。  
　　封落自然是不怕的。他听了一耳朵便知八成是哪只妖以活人炼蛊，想必那和尚听了也能知晓。  
　　他一身尊贵龙气，那和尚一身佛骨，从哪里走都是极其打眼的。因此当他们言明要去巫村纷纷劝阻，又听他们是去降妖眼里又带着一丝期盼。  
　　等他们走进巫村，那满村的死气沉沉让封落多少有些不适。  
　　真龙不喜活水，在这一片死气里不适是再正常不过的事情了，封落内心安慰着自己正想掐一个诀清明灵台。  
　　有人先他一步在他眉心画了一道符。那根手指修长白净，骨肉匀亭，微凉。  
　　礼佛的手。  
　　带着似有若无的檀香。  
　　封落一个激灵，顿时清醒不少。  
　　"感到昏沉就多念清心诀。"  
　　封落下意识地点点头，"好。"  
　　他们在这村子里转了一圈，看和尚的样子，便心中有数，他自己也大致知晓了。  
　　"我听路上的人说，最近几个月这周围再没人被用来养蛊了。"  
　　伽元点点头:"那妖已不在此地。"  
　　"不在了这里我们岂不是还要找？"封落说话时声音透出的激动引得和尚多看了他一眼。  
　　他知道自己内心在期盼什么，如果可以，他甚至希望找到那妖能更难点。  
　　他们能有更多时间相处，他就有机会能找清那熟悉感的来源。  
　　这个想法甫一出现就被他自己狠狠唾弃了，作乱为祸的妖自然是要越早找到解决为好。  
　　总不能因为一己私欲苦无辜之人。  
　　封落叹了一口气，想到另一件事又摇摇头。  
　　与其担忧之后的既定之事不如珍惜眼前。反正要在那之前先潇洒一回。


	8. 第八章

08  
　　"既然那妖不在这里，当务之急是先看看这些有没有破除蛊毒的方法能救这些村民。"  
　　"嗯。"僧人点点头，同他推开一间陈旧的屋子，屋里的人僵硬着一个个失去呼吸仿佛真的死了一般。  
　　封落虽说一身修为，可这解蛊治病的确是不精通的。  
　　他是上古神龙居于九天之上，世间万物能伤他皮肉的少之又少，即便伤了也能很快恢复。  
　　龙血能破障解毒，因此也鲜少有蛊毒能对他有效。自行消解各种蛊毒，只是需要的时间不同罢了。  
　　他默契十足地给和尚让出道来，让那和尚看了。  
　　和尚看完，蹙起眉，看得封落不解。  
　　"怎么，很难解？"  
　　"需破除蛊毒之人的血做药引方可解。"  
　　"意思就是要解这蛊必须先中这蛊再解开，这时的血才有效？"  
　　和尚点点头。  
　　"这还不简单，你来拿我的血。你知道神龙都是百毒不侵的。"封落神色坦然，抬头看向和尚那双眼。  
　　谁知却看到一丝复杂的情绪。  
　　和尚摇摇头，似乎有很多话想说，最终只说了一句"神龙之血这些村民受不住。"  
　　他说的理由充分，封落找不到地方可以反驳，只能看着和尚拿针刺破那村民的皮肤又刺破自己的皮肤。  
　　看着他拿针毫不犹豫地刺破自己的皮肤的时候，封落的心狠狠跳了一下，说不上是什么滋味。  
　　再看那和尚坐在那里蛊毒顺着血液几乎如风一般带着青紫色席卷他的皮肤，那青紫一度涨到下颔，和尚眉目禁闭脸上看不出一丝表情，只是那只手几乎捏成青白。  
　　封落觉得心仿佛被人剜了一下又一下，才后知后觉地感到心疼。  
　　忽然和尚的眉目拧在一起，久久也不见舒展。  
　　封落抿着唇看着他，脸上是看不出一丝表情的严肃。  
　　他只有在生气或者情况严重极度担忧的情况下才会严肃至此。  
　　露出内冷的本性来。  
　　九天上的龙，再怎么翻滚出一身热血，骨子里仍是冷的。


	9. 第九章

09  
　　和尚那素来平静的脸上竟头一次出现那么鲜活的失措、恐惧。  
　　如果封落没有看错的话，那确实是一种恐惧失去和茫然失措的表情。  
　　看得封落整个人一怔。  
　　与此同时几乎是应和着和尚的表情，他身上的青紫暴涨须臾便淹没那两片薄唇。  
　　不能再等了，封落毫不犹豫地在眉心一点，一滴血珠凝在空中，接着消失在和尚的眉心处。  
　　封落抿紧了唇几乎不敢呼吸。  
　　那片青紫停顿了一下仿佛遇见天敌一样潮水般褪去。  
　　和尚的呼吸恢复了平稳绵长，脸色也平静下来。  
　　片刻，和尚睁开眼，先是看进一双担忧的眼眸里。  
　　和尚低头静默了。  
　　默不作声地开闸放血，以血为引将药调配好。  
　　两人再默契地将药给这些村民喂下，等待解药见效。  
　　和尚的方法果然有效。  
　　吴村的活气慢慢泛上来。  
　　"走吧。"他们也该走了，去寻那罪魁祸首的妖。  
　　封落看着那和尚，那人点点头。  
　　"看来我们还是要回去会会老朋友啊。"  
　　走回来时熟悉的路，路上封落忍了再忍还是忍不住。  
　　"和尚，我以为你是个佛法高深的和尚，至少在与这精怪凡人打交道是难尝一败。"  
　　"可是你确是被障住了。一障而生心魔。是吗？"封落侧身看向和尚，和尚也停下来看他。  
　　脸上仍是静水流深古井无波。  
　　"能被障住，说明你有弱点了，和尚。从此之后你可要小心喽。"  
　　封落故意让语气轻松一点，掩盖住他犹在的后怕。  
　　如果没有龙血破障……  
　　除了害怕还有在意。  
　　究竟是什么障住了他这么一个心性笃定心思纯净的人。  
　　究竟什么能障住这样一个人。  
　　他不能不在意。  
　　从吴村回到京城的路对他们来说不远，平日里封落化龙一个摆尾便到了。  
　　他觉得和尚似乎总有坚持，比如明明能御风而行，明明这样更快，偏偏要走路。  
　　就算现在他为了迁就着和尚，以两人的修为也只用不到半日。  
　　他们没直接进城而是又在那座破庙停下，和尚打坐调息，静修。  
　　说到底他还是有些后怕。  
　　封落点上烛灯，看那火苗被门缝透进的细风吹得摇摇晃晃。  
　　仿佛梦里明明灭灭的烛火。  
　　待和尚诵完经，收拾了睡处，又找出那件厚的僧衣，叠得方方正正，准备放在他床上，他按住那双素来礼佛的手。  
　　盯着和尚那双眼睛，他问:  
　　"和尚，你渡不渡我。"  
　　有一瞬间的静默。  
　　然后一个蜻蜓点水的吻，落在他唇边。  
　　封落睁大了眼睛。


	10. 第十章

10  
　第二天天光一亮，封落把自己收拾得神清气爽，迈出庙门。  
　和尚已经在等他了。高挑挺拔的背影浸润在晨光里，一手执佛珠，低眉垂悯。  
　一种肃穆的神圣感。  
　封落不禁又想起昨夜那个轻柔的吻，带着人的体温和柔软的触感，浅尝辄止。  
　他走上前，拍了拍和尚的肩，深吸了一口气意气风发道：“走了！”  
　和尚转过头看着他的发尾俏皮地随他的动作晃着，眼底含笑，“走吧。”  
　进城很顺利，在进京城面见天子的路上他们还一起解决了许多小妖作乱的事。  
　在吴村时两人心照不宣，看出那只妖便是前些日子为祸京城的九尾妖狐。想必也是想用蛊养自己修为，但蛊极难养成，因此才会将整个村子连同附近都变成巫村。  
　也幸好没有养成，和尚破障之后才能救下他们。  
　普通人身躯能承受这蛊毒的少之又少，吴村又在京城附近青壮大多进京谋生，留下的弱得弱残得残，也不知那妖狐是被逼到何种境地，实在无法才从吴村下手。  
　狐妖在吴村附近没有收获之后果然又转向京城了，只是天子脚下不似小村落，人多眼杂很快就掀起了大风大浪惹得各路除妖人士穷追猛赶。  
　和尚上次抓了那大妖未来得及处置便被天子拿去说是会请别的除妖人镇压，还想给和尚许多奖赏。现在想来天子的态度着实奇怪了些。  
　封落同和尚商量还是要把这件事告诉天子，这妖杀戮之深重，若是还未处置必留后患，还是早处置为妙。  
　可是两人却碰了壁，和尚在城里出了大风头认识他的人不再少数，但是再进宫却是被默契拦下。  
　那侍卫只是很恭敬地对他们摇摇头，“圣上不见任何人。”  
　封落一听便皱起了眉头，不见任何人？他还想问个清楚，却被和尚伸手拦下了。  
　等两人走远了，那无悲无喜的脸上才泛出些情绪，和尚将那串佛珠在手里拨过一圈，低声默念一句咒语，那道好看的眉很快皱了起来。  
　“我们夜晚进去。”  
　“啊？”封落不可置信地看着他，忍不住打趣：“和尚也会做着偷鸡摸狗之事了。”  
　和尚又转头看他，似是无奈地轻叹口气。  
“宫中东面有座塔。”  
　“你是说那妖被关在那里？”  
　和尚点点头。  
　  
　天色暗下，和尚掐了一个隐身诀，封落没想到他会这样大摇大摆地进去，还没反应过来又一个隐身诀套到了他身上。  
　和尚仿佛对这宫中熟悉无比，两人顺利进去之后就七拐八拐很快到了那座塔之前，那是一座规格极为严整的佛塔，可封落看了一眼觉得很不对劲，“我没猜错的话这塔上的佛印是用来专门镇妖的，看来确实请了个厉害的？只是……”  
　这次连和尚也蹙起眉头，对着那塔行了一个佛礼。  
　那佛印已经很黯淡了，显然很难镇住这妖了，印下这佛印的人怕是也已经殒命。  
　“皇帝为何这样做？”肉体凡胎的人就算是法力再高深，若让他日复一日地以自己的法力支撑着佛印来镇妖也总有枯竭的一天，显然这次枯竭得格外快。  
　封落压下心里涌现的不安，抬手挡住和尚进去的脚步，“还是我化出龙身直接解决了罢。”  
　和尚这次答得格外快：“不可。”  
　又说了四个字，“易招雷劫。”  
　封落抢在他又想说什么的时候说：“势必伤及无辜人。我知，那你且先等等我问问这里的镇守真龙怎么回事。”  
　和尚却说不必，一副早已知晓的样子。  
　传闻天生佛骨之人眼能通晓阴阳勘破因果轮回。他没想到和尚能勘破前尘，不知他是否也能预知未来。  
　  
　佛塔在十年前一夕建立起来，几乎每隔一年都会有一个高僧进入塔内，只是进来的人再没出来过。一段时间宫里人心惶惶，可僧人仍是一个一个进去再没出来过。  
　十年之后宫中终于没再广招高僧，这一年没有人进那佛塔。  
　可天子脚下的百姓却遭了秧，饱受大妖祸乱之苦，各地除妖师赶来均无法一连持续了数月，等来了伽元。  
　伽元走后，又一名年轻的僧人被天子召见。  
　天子说，我几年前猎来了一只小狐狸，便一直养着，哪知生了妖性我喜爱它不忍杀他这才将它放置佛塔中，盼望它日日听大师讲经能被度化，它顽性难改逃了出去幸而又被捉回，特此又请了大师望能以佛法净化它天生恶相。  
　　那僧人远远望了一眼高高的佛塔，念了句“阿弥陀佛”便进了塔中。  
　　  
　“我猜，皇帝猎了那狐狸便是那妖狐罢，养在身边一夕发现是妖，只好关进了佛塔里，还派高僧去镇守，只是他怎么也没想到那狐妖竟如此道行高深，派去的高僧往往维持佛印就耗尽了法力，终于让他钻了个空子逃出来又被你捉了回去。”  
　　“只是可惜了那僧人，看这佛印怕是已经殒命了。”  
　　和尚垂下眼眸，摘下那串佛珠，口中默念。  
　　封落静静看着他超度完毕，才跟他一前一后走进佛塔。  
　　  
　　佛塔之内隐身术法遁形，封落便观察周遭布置边同和尚说：“狐妖以幻术为长，小心为上。”  
　　他自己自是不怕，原本和尚佛法高深自己也不必替他担忧，可是吴村以身解蛊之时他便感到了他显然有障。  
　　和尚的业障能是什么呢？他向来想去，也只有自己了。  
　


	11. 第十一章

11  
　　本应是佛门之地，却越往上越透着一股阴森。  
　　佛塔七层，在上到第六层的时候他看到了一本经书和一些礼佛器具，上面落了一层薄薄的灰。  
　　这应当就是那些高僧的东西。  
　　上到第七层的时候，一颗散落的佛珠滚到了和尚脚下。  
　　和尚立刻念起咒语，手上的一串佛珠闪出柔和白光。  
　　封落立即感到身后起了一阵妖风，然后刺耳的叫声环绕不绝。  
　　妖狐被刺激得发了狂，几乎失去理智，几道狐影在和尚身边窜去把他围了个密不透风，和尚仍旧念着，语气都无一丝波动。  
　　封落觉得没由来的一阵烦躁，佛塔内他不能幻化出真身可施展空间就大大受限。  
　　刺耳的声音如潮水般落下去，封落看到和尚向来八风不动是身形忽地一颤。执着佛珠的手开始轻颤起来。  
　　“这和尚为了救那些村民以身破蛊，他破蛊的那一刻就成为我的蛊了哈哈哈哈！”  
　　“这么多年！终于成功了一个！”  
　　封落摆出戒备的姿态，脑中的弦紧绷起来。  
　　“他是唯一成功的一个蛊，我刚刚催动起来他仍然面色不动，果然是天生佛骨才能受住这心肺翻滚的煎熬。”  
　　“而且他现在，应该正置身于自己的心魔里。”  
　　封落攥紧了幻化出的长剑，剑身传来清泠的声音，乍一听像龙啸凤鸣。  
　　“没想到和尚也会有心魔，没想到。”  
　　长剑破空，封落大吼一声：“和尚！醒醒！”  
　　和尚的脸色变得青白，甚至有细密的汗珠顺着脸颊滑下来，即便到如此境地和尚口中仍念着那经文。  
　　封落与那九尾妖狐缠斗，招招直击要害，那九尾妖狐灵巧避开，又回到和尚身边一边与他缠斗一边躲避，故意引得他招式落空几次都险些打到和尚身上。  
　　封落只能一便小心着和尚一边继续向那妖狐催动法术。  
　　“和尚！”  
　　温热的血珠落在和尚额头。  
　　可是这次龙血却仿佛不能再破障了，不但不能，他看到，黑色的花纹像蛇一般瞬间爬满和尚全身。  
　　浑一个似妖非妖的样子。  
　　耳边传来妖狐嚣张的笑声，“他已成了我的蛊，龙血不但不能破障反而成为牵动蛊发的药引。”  
　　  
　　封落有一瞬间觉得自己什么都听不到了，心跳快的仿佛要破出胸膛。  
　　他眼睁睁看着和尚睁开眼眸，眼睛是血红色，举起那掌来。  
　　那九尾妖狐的声音透着狂喜，“杀了他，杀了他就成了，我们就能逃了！”  
　　电光火石的一瞬间，那掌带着掌风和十足的内力向和尚自己拍去。  
　　封落几乎是条件反射一般猛地拉住那手臂挡在和尚身前。  
　　  
　　手里的长剑铮地一声落地，封落喷出一口血来。  
　　天边破晓的光透过佛塔的窗照进来，细小的尘埃在他眼前缓缓浮动着。  
　　紧接着只听见一声龙啸，带着排山倒海的龙气，佛塔的顶被整个掀开。  
　　一条龙卷着一个人直上九霄，在破败的塔顶盘旋一阵，龙尾一扫气吞山河，将那妖狐扫落便迅速往西边逍遥峰去了。  
　　那响天彻底的龙吟渐渐隐在云间越来越远了。  
　　


	12. 第十二章

12  
　　封落知道那一掌本来用了十成功力怀着自殒的心拍向和尚自己，他挡了之后感到掌风霎收，落在身上的只剩七成功力。  
　　他是和尚的障，是和尚的心魔，逼得和尚宁可自伤。  
　　但饶是那一掌只有七成功力，他毫无防备地受下来也令他重伤。  
　　他几乎是当场就幻化出真身，勉强控制住自己的意识不要发狂。  
　　清醒了一点就意识到自己必须往一个远避人世的地方去。  
　　和尚显然没被妖狐的蛊完全控制，他将和尚带走之前略一探查便发现和尚的元神已经不在体内，立即意识到和尚用了元神出窍之法解蛊。  
　　他同和尚之间总有一种心照不宣的默契。  
　　元神出窍之后肉体失去意识极易被攻击，自己几乎没有多想便带着和尚的肉身往逍遥峰去了。  
　　逍遥峰是周围连绵的山群中的最高峰，是个清修的好地方。那里远避人世就算再搅个天翻地覆也不至于伤及无辜，也是他除了九天之外最熟悉的地方。  
　　他的修为是在这里提升的，他的伤是在这里养好的，当他在上至九天下至人间游荡都觉得无趣时便会来这里。  
　　他将和尚的肉体妥帖放好，望着天际出神。  
　　那妖狐控制不住和尚便会被自己的蛊反噬，这正是将他一击制服的绝好时机。以和尚的修为，应当不成问题。  
　　他只要能等到和尚的元神归位全须全尾地站在自己面前就好了。  
　　  
　　破晓本应天光大好，逍遥峰的天边却有黑云卷来，慢慢笼住整个峰头。  
　　　


	13. 第十三章

13  
　　乌云翻滚，雷光藏在云里似刀似见劈下来，落在山头上，山石顷刻化为齑粉。  
　　他身上的伤口还在渗血，修为恢复不足原来半成，硬抗是决计抗不过这天雷的。  
　　“果然还是来了。”他只是没想到这样快。  
　　神龙一族背负着一个诅咒，若想与天同寿，必定孤独终老，龙可生九子，不可爱一人。  
　　但凡动情，降下天罚。  
　　更何况封落现在的状况，只怕天雷没劈完他就已经身死变成一条焦龙了。  
　　第一道天雷降下，紧接着是第二道第三道第四道……  
　　雷光照得夜空如白昼，耳边是响彻云霄的轰隆声。  
　　第一道他还能勉强躲过，紧接着第二道第三道，他看着身边入定的和尚。  
　　他不能再维持人身了，人身太小招来的天雷太密集，和尚现在又元神不在若是肉身让天雷劈上一下就该十死无生了。  
　　封落咬咬牙，幻化出原身。  
　　一条巨龙发出一声龙啸，很快天雷被分散开打在了他身体各处，他忍着皮肉烧灼之痛，龙尾一卷将那和尚好好藏住。  
　　天雷密集地像雨打在他身上，很快他的视线就模糊了，只剩满目闪烁的白光。  
　　不，还有一丝金光。  
　　一片柔和的金光将他的身体全须全尾地包裹起来，他甚至感到法力再缓缓注入自己体内，可惜仿佛泥牛入海。  
　　勉强稳住元神幻化成人，封落躺在山头巨石上无法动弹，目光所及是和尚身上的佛光罩住两人，抵住天雷。  
　　他张开嘴，声音嘶哑，每说几个字都要剧烈地咳嗽：“别管我了，和尚，你挡不住的。”  
　　那人微丝未动。  
　　封落更急地咳嗽起来，天罚是不至死不歇，更何况与那妖斗和尚已经损耗了许多法力，此刻元神初归位，最是不稳，这样强撑最后只能是一不小心把自己也搭上。  
　　“你……你别……”他忽然觉得一股清气从喉咙进入身体，一片僧衣的碎片飘落在脸上，遮挡住了他一切视线。  
　　他闻到了一丝血腥味，便剧烈挣扎起来，那碎布片却像长在他脸上一般无论如何也挣不脱。  
　　紧接着他感到脸上一滴两滴温热的液体打湿那布片落在脸上。  
　　封落静了下来，很长时间内仿佛死了一般动也不动。  
　　隆隆的雷声还在继续，佛光形成的罩却渐渐出现了越来越多的裂纹。  
　　僧人的沉静的眼睛已经红了，乍一看仿佛入魔一般恐怖。  
　　"和尚，你渡不渡我"  
　　封落的声音在他脑海里回荡，每响一遍心仿佛就被剜一次。  
　　他想起那时的蜻蜓点水，柔软微凉。  
　　“佛救众生却难救你。第一眼起，我便做不成佛了。”他阖上眼睛，默念成诀，倏忽身上金光大盛，一身佛骨自空中显现，化进金光里。  
　　与此同时，和尚的身体自半空坠落，他费力转头看了一眼躺着的人。  
　　很快他眼前便看不到了。  
　　落在脸上的血停了，封落突然意识到。  
　　他挣扎着甩开那片难缠的衣角。  
　　映入眼帘的是无垠的天和那和尚身上血色斑驳的残破僧袍。  
　　和尚的身体像个破败的雕像，摔在地上发出咚地一声响，整个人却毫无反应。  
　　那罩着他的佛光却丝毫不减，比之前更坚不可摧。  
　　须臾，雷声渐减，那佛光变弱竟然像有人牵引一样，一丝一丝融进他的身体里。  
　　他忽然发现自己能动一动了，便跌跌撞撞跑到和尚身边，紧紧握住他的手。  
　　僵直，冰凉。  
　　"罢了，我们都破了戒，你不作佛我也不作那龙了，作对快活凡人何尝不好，总不必去担忧这长生之苦这为爱执着之苦了。苦人也自苦。"  
　　封落的呼吸甚至平静下来，他抬起头看了一眼天。  
　　天光大亮了。  
　　一声龙吟破空而出。那尊贵的上古神龙在空中卷起一阵疾风，直奔西天而去。  
　　九天之上钟声隆隆不绝，惊得小弟子连忙跑去问佛。  
　　小弟子急急忙忙气都喘不匀地说：  
　　那龙竟撞断了一对龙角！然后朝着逍遥峰去了。  
　　逍遥峰周围是海，峰头已经残破不堪。  
　　但那里还静静躺着一个僧人。  
　　佛到的时候那龙竟一片片扯下自己的龙鳞。  
　　金色的鳞片带着鲜红的血一片一片落入咸冷的海水，溅出的水花几乎打上峰头打湿了僧人月白的衣袍，晕开上面的血。  
　　纵使这样能令他肝胆俱裂的画面他也看不到了，僧人脸无血色，浑身冰凉。  
　　很快，那昔日风光不可一世的神龙，便成了似龙非龙的怪物。一身的皮肉裸露在空气中，他吐出自己的龙珠，那龙珠上有佛法修补的痕迹。  
　　可龙珠一旦交出，鳞片与角长不回来，他也再做不成龙了。  
　　封落在最后将那颗龙珠放在和尚冰凉的手中时闭上眼睛想:他如今，也只剩这份真心了。  
　　然后佛说：今日讲经时烛火一抖，便知缘劫到了。  
　　佛问，你想救伽元吗？  
　　佛说，你想救他，那便成佛吧。  
　　


	14. 第十四章

14  
　　他费力在血肉模糊中睁开眼，深深看了躺着的人一眼，又闭回去，他沉默了许久。  
　　久到他几乎觉得他想尽了他和和尚的前世今生。  
　　想尽了他们若是凡人能有多快活，多肆意，会怎样出生相遇又怎样死去。  
　　可他睁开眼，佛仍在，目光悲悯，表情没有一丝变化。  
　　"若是这样，我不救"。  
　　"我自知成不了佛。"  
　　若是一切都回到原点，那便没什么意义了。  
　　不如同死，倒也赤诚。  
　　可是，和尚，我是多么自私啊。  
　　佛光依旧照在他身上，他不确定是否听到了佛的一声叹息，佛说:"顽固至此。"  
　　然后佛抬起手，一团金光柔和地覆盖了他和伽元。  
　　他觉得自己的身体变得很轻，之后又变得又很重。  
　　佛转向伽元:"出我佛门罢。"  
　　"你等得偿所愿，已是凡人。"  
佛光离他越来越远，佛的声音仿佛天边:"佛者，普度众生，解众生之苦。"

 

　　正文完


	15. 番外

番外  
　　  
　佛前一盏灯火，燃了千百年，若没有那天的少年无心一拨弄，还能燃永生永世。  
　佛每每讲经，场面是很盛大的，满天神佛悉数到场。  
　当然你爱不爱听是另一回事了。  
　封落就不爱听佛，自他这一条神龙出生以来他便最厌烦听佛。  
　这次也毫不例外。  
　每每他昏昏欲睡，凤鸟那厮就冷着脸跟他说佛祖讲经不可昏睡，他无法便拨弄起身边的灯盏。  
　那盏灯很有意思，火苗不熄也不烫手，这比那佛的讲经有意思多了。  
　在一众听佛的神中封落玩的不亦乐乎。  
　在多次拨弄那逗灯火无果之后，封落开始尝试对着它吹气。龙息再小也是龙息，噗地一声，烛火弱了下去，然后熄灭了。  
　封落连忙看看四周，西天讲经之所永昼无夜，这小小微弱的烛火熄灭自然是无法引起众人注意的。  
　他舒了一口气，忙不迭之间点燃火苗想把那盏灯点上。  
可却怎么也点不上  
　这这时听佛结束了，他虽不喜佛法，可佛每每对他关注颇多。  
　佛领着满天神佛走，走到他身边对他垂头一笑，轻轻在他眉间一点。  
　他感觉眉心一痛，一滴血珠凝在空中，佛拾起他的手，送到那盏灯前。  
　他懵懵懂懂地看着血珠浸透灯芯，心里忽一闪念，指尖又燃起明亮火光。  
　这次一下就点上了。  
　那豆灯火又燃起来，轻颤着，照亮了封落的眼角眉梢。  
　那盏灯是古朴大气的九瓣莲纹，他记得很清。  
　以至于到下次听佛之前他很久都在想那盏灯那豆烛火，这成为他想象下一次听佛时唯一的乐趣。  
　至第二次听佛，那盏灯却不在了。  
　他甚至在听佛结束之后特意问小僧，小僧一脸高深莫测地对他说：“佛前之火不可灭，一旦灭就要入了轮回去了。”  
　他怔在那里。  
　佛打他面前走过，对他说了四个字：“缘劫将至。”  
　  
番外完


End file.
